


Ice Skating

by ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2



Series: Silent Rage: Bits N' Bobs [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2/pseuds/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2
Summary: Tamat takes Zangya to the ice skating rink... but his past creeps up on him.(Takes place in between the Namek and Android Sagas.)





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Zamat fic I was talking about, next up, Yamza!

Tamat and Zangya stood before the entrance to the ice-skating rink.

“I’m not doing this.” Zangya decided.

“Aw, c’mon… you have to at least try it.” Tamat wheedled, it was all his idea to go here.

Stupid human concept… dates...

 

Tamat was jazzed, he’d finally gathered up the courage to take her to one of his favorite places on the planet, he had always liked the cold.

 

He shivered with anticipation and slight fear, he’d opened up to her, and she, in turn, opened up to him. He felt her hand wrap around his.

 

“Is there anything wrong?” she asked.

“N-nothing…” he stammered.

“There’s something wrong, I know it.” she taunted.

“It’s none of your concern!” he snapped, gaining a bit of his brother’s edge.

“Alright… alright, geez…” she huffed.

 

Zangya knew something was wrong with her friend, or in this case, boyfriend, whenever she went to wake him up for the day, his room was always ice-cold, he’d never said he was cold when she’d watch him train. Her intuition told her that something was definitely wrong with him, one time, when he was outside training, she’d seen his bare back, with wide white scars crisscrossing it.

 

As Tamat got out his pair of ice skates, he looked over at his companion, “What?” he asked as he tied the laces. She hadn’t put on her’s.

“I want to see you do it, first.” Zangya reasoned, smiling.

“Ah, okay.” Tamat easily accepted.

 

He stepped carefully on the ice and pushed himself off the side, he glided along, looking around him as he did so, he then glided back to where Zangya was waiting.

“It took me three times to actually get started.” he laughed gently.

 

He noticed that she had her skates on.

“I’m going to try it.” she giggled.

Zangya ambled over to him, she tripped and fell into his arms.

“D-don’t let me go,” she begged.

“I won’t, I gotcha,” he assured, pulling her up and setting her feet level to standing.

He slowly pushed off, holding Zangya’s hands tightly.

“You’re too stiff, Zang,” Tamat advised.

“Well sorry…” She sighed in a sarcastic tone.

 

Soon, they both got the hang of it, dancing on the ice, in fact, they had gotten the hang of it so quickly that a lot of people were pressed up against the rink’s edges, employees and customers alike. Seemingly entranced.

 

“All right, how about we go out to lunch? I’m kinda getting cold.” Zangya huffed, shivering a bit.

“Alright…” Tamat moaned pitifully.

The pair glided back to the exit, unlacing their skates and leaving the rink.

 

“Man! Thish ish good!” Tamat laughed, spooning ramen into his mouth, needless to say, he ate as a man possessed, but it was nothing compared to Goku. There was only one way to describe it: Pure Chaos.

 

‘At least he’s a lot happier than earlier when I asked him what was wrong...’ Zangya thought, her ramen already finished.

 

“Thanks for lunch, Tamat,” Zangya said, satisfied.

 

Tamat nodded, laying some Zeni on the table for the waiter to obtain.

 

They ended with a trip to the mall.

 

“Oh! This dress looks so cute!” Zangya gasped, picking up a dark purple dress that fell to her knees.

“Uh… we gotta really watch what we buy.” Tamat advised.

“Why?” Zangya giggled, pulling out a small metal chip from her pocket.

“Oh… OH!” Tamat gasped, realizing what she meant.

It turned out that the chip was linked to all of the money she earned from her ‘jobs’.

They had bought a ton of clothes for themselves, well, more Zangya than Tamat.

 

Now, they had returned to the apartment, falling on the couch.

 

“You know… you never gave me a reason why you like the cold so much.” Zangya sighed, looking over at Tamat, who’s hands were busy running his fingers through her hair.

 

He then stopped and retracted his hands from her hair. 

“It’s none of your business, Zangya,” he growled, his normally warm, gruff voice is replaced by an icy knife of one.

“I need to know Tamat, you always shy away from the past… I worry about you.” Zangya pleaded, laying her head on his shoulder.

 

“Hahh… Okay, Okay…” he sighed in defeat. The tough and arrogant persona almost never worked…

“When I was in the Freeza Force, they had me… they… sent me to massacre whole populations, just me, and nobody else. If I was successful, Freeza would treat me to some candy, I was his favorite… He had me call him… Uncle Freeza.” Tamat gagged, the memories of happily accepting candy from the tyrant and getting praise and odd shows of affection making him sick just to think about.

 

“As I got older, if I failed… the soldiers would gather around me and lash me until I bled, calling me ‘dumb ape.’ They then tossed me into a tub of scalding hot saltwater.” Tamat described.

 

_ “HAHAHA! Keep ‘im in there, boys!” Appule yelled.  _

_ “Glah! S-stop it!” Tamat screamed, his wounds aggravated by the seawater. _

_ Freeza presided over the torture, he felt nothing for the boy thrashing in the water, scared and confused, looking to him for guidance, his blood mixed with the water, turning it scarlet. _

_ ‘P-please! Uncle Freeza! Make them stop! Please!” Tamat begged, tears running down his cheeks. _

_ “It’s for your own good, Tamat, think of it as training. Everyone, continue,” he ordered. _

 

“The only one to show me real compassion was oddly enough, Zarbon. He was one of the only members of the Freeza Force who cared about me.” Tamat reminisced.

 

_ “Mr. Zarbon?” Tamat asked. _

_ “Yes, Tamat?” The green haired, feminine alien asked. _

_ “Am I a bad person?” Tamat asked. _

_ “What? Who puts that idea in your head?” Zarbon gasped. _

_ “It’s just… I’ve been punished for leaving some species alive, the problem is my other self-keeps fading whenever I’m almost done with my missions.” Tamat sighed. _

 

“Every time I got punished, Freeza would take me aside and dress my wounds personally, telling me that he was disappointed…” Tamat sighed.

 

“I always hated them all, all of the grunts who tried to kiss up to Freeza, thinking honeyed words and wild praise would win them promotions. I was his right-hand destroyer, Freeza had tasked me to get rid of those kissasses.” Tamat laughed bitterly.

 

Zangya realized that the reason why he loved the cold was that of all of the torture, she had a rough childhood too, they were both hardened killers even before they were ten, she realized then and there, that they weren’t too different.

 

“When I destroyed Freeza on Namek, I let loose with my full power, giving him no chance to survive, he’d destroyed my people, tortured me, made me a killer…” Tamat sighed.

 

“I’m so lucky to have you by my side, Zangya…” Tamat chuckled, his dark eyes shining with relief.  

“I’m pretty lucky too,” Zangya responded, kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
